The One Called Maya
by bloodypleasure
Summary: LM.C fanfic


**The One Called Maya**

**AN: so this started after I got into joking over the NUERO drinks that get sold near where I live. A particular one is called NUEROGASM, you're, supposedly, in an orgasmic state after you drink it.**

Aiji always had strict rules for his personal life. But then again, Maya always had enjoyed making him break rules. Aiji knew the Maya that lied on his bed only covered by neon pink stockings and arm warmers defiantly had him breaking many of his rules. Any in fact, in as little time possible…

**Rule one: Do not kiss.**

"Aiji, I bit my lip again, does it show?" Maya pouted slightly and pointed at his lips as Aiji swallowed slightly. "It hurts..." Maya muttered, taking Aiji's silence as annoyance. Turning from the other Maya went back to writing lyrics in the small room. The silence drowned out Aiji, surprising the guitarist slightly; having previously thought a peaceful room would be a blessing.

"It's fine Maya." Aiji finally responded to the question if to do nothing but break the silence. Maya sniffed slightly and Aiji almost sighed, dealing with Maya was like dealing with a child. The guitarist had a strange sensibility no man his age should. And knowing Maya had depressed himself Aiji thought of ways to brighten the singers mind. "What have you got so far?" Aiji asked, knowing Maya took childish pleasure in getting praised. Maya slinked down.

"Nothing." Maya muttered and Aiji walked over and though there were phrases on blank paper near Maya, nothing was written on the music sheets. "I'm useless." Maya's light brown eyes darkened as they rarely did in misery.

"Well what are you trying for, perhaps I can help?" Aiji asked, hoping he would be able to brighten Maya back to his usual self. Maya shook his head. "Come on, the only way I can't be of some use is if you have absolutely no idea what to go for." Aiji pressed then regretted his words as Maya's mood had deepened. Aiji could almost see little manga clouds drooping over Maya. Aiji moved back to his bag and pulled out a lollipop, light pink in color as Aiji pulled off the light and colorful wrapper. Maya didn't respond as Aiji waved the candy in front of his face. Aiji frowned, not quite accepting a Maya who was too depressed to even eat candy.

"Not hungry." Maya muttered setting his head on the table and glaring dejectedly at the sheets, sure that Aiji was angry with him. Aiji set the lollipop in its wrapper and set the candy on the table. Maya glanced quickly at the candy before looking back at the sheets.

"Maya." Aiji spoke sternly from next to Maya and as Maya looked up Aiji pressed his thinner lips to Maya's fuller lips. "Stop pouting." Maya blinked before grinning so brightly his dimples showed on both sides. Aiji would have smiled too if he hadn't been trying to look stern.

"Can I get another kiss?" Maya asked quietly after Aiji had turned, Aiji blushed slightly to his horror. The idea to begin with was a whim, to shock Maya out of being depressed, though the idea of kissing Maya didn't seem so bad to Aiji. _'Must be why Miyavi tried it so often'_ Aiji thought. Aiji turned to Maya who turned his face up toward Aiji who kissed his forehead.

** Rule two: Never cuddle.**

Almost three months had gone by before Aiji's next emergency with Maya started. Maya, excited for a day off from the studio went to enjoy the day. Settling on relaxing on the grass in a park Maya spread out, his light blond hair spreading behind him Maya grinned as Aiji sighed and sat under the nearest tree in the shade. Maya had drug him along with the threat, 'Just think of what I'll do if you weren't there!' The threat worked every time, though Maya hadn't used it in a while. Maya sat up and grinned at Aiji, disappointed to find the guitarist wasn't looking, rather was taking a nap. Maya fell back heavily on his elbows, feeling the grass crunch slightly and give way beneath his elbows. His large grey tee settled a little high on his stomach to show his paler skin. Maya sighed and stared skyward. Watching sparrows and other small birds flit from one tree to another Maya passed time in uncharacteristic silence. As Maya began feeling tired he sat up again, Aiji had barely shifted in the time Maya sat. Maya sighed as he wiped slight moisture from his forehead; if he fell asleep here he would get sunburned. Maya stood, wobbling slightly as a man's dog bounded past. Sighing though not raising a ruckus to not get noticed, Maya walked over to Aiji, frowning when he saw a pair of girls looking at Aiji and smiling giggling to each other. Maya sat next to Aiji and glared at the girls until they left. Sliding down slightly Maya sighed and drifted off, slipping into Aiji's lap Maya only drifted further off, having something soft cradling his head.

Aiji woke an hour later, half expecting the park to be burning down without someone watching Maya. To his surprise the only thing besides people coming and going that had changed was the now slightly dark sky. Aiji lifted his arm to look at his watch, early evening, they had spent the whole day at the park, and all Aiji did was sleep. Aiji yawned and stretched frowning slightly when something hindered him. Looking down he saw Maya, his head on Aiji's thigh and his blond hair spread slightly behind him. Maya faced Aiji and hand his hands lightly clasped near his face as his body was slightly curled toward Aiji. The frown melded away and Aiji would under normal circumstances push anyone away, even the few lovers he had had described him during break-up as 'cold'. Though Aiji didn't like people overly close to him if it wasn't for the band, Maya looked peaceful and quiet. And using that convenient excuse Aiji simply lied back against the tree. Maya turned in his sleep and Aiji, using another excuse of having nowhere else to put his arm, laid his arm gently around Maya's shoulders. Missing the small smile that bloomed on Aiji's face unknowingly Maya slept on.

** Rule three: No sleeping over.**

"How bad is it?" Maya sneezed into his arm as Aiji sighed. Maya's fever was too high for Maya to effectively work. "Aiji. How bad?" A handful usually, Maya was only all bark and no bite when sick. And Maya was very sick. Aiji turned off the thermometer and frowned slightly.

"You have a pretty high fever Maya." Aiji had come to Maya's when the vocalist was an hour late to practice, expecting to find Maya still asleep with a broken alarm clock or something close to that idea. Instead he found Maya asleep alright, covered in sweat coughing and flushed. Aiji had immediately before waking Maya texted the other members, even taking a picture of Maya as proof. Aiji was relieved to hear that practice was cancelled until Maya could work again. Aiji had then woken Maya telling him to wash off the sweat but to use lukewarm water, to not effect what was wrong with him. Maya sighed, bringing Aiji back to the present.

"I don't feel that bad honest!" Maya straightened before sneezing violently. Aiji sighed and shook his head, at the very least it couldn't be said that Maya didn't enjoy practice.

"You are a very bad liar Maya." Aiji sighed before taking breath. "Do you have any ice packs or gel strips?" Aiji asked and Maya shook his head gently. "So what do you do when you're sick? Ignore it and keep going?" Maya stared at his blanket and refused to respond. "Well I'll go get what you need." Aiji left the room and Maya stood unsteadily and puttered around his room, needing to pause many times as he took photographs and hid books, putting them in a small foot locker and climbing back into bed just as Aiji entered his house again. Maya was slightly happy he could hide what he didn't want the other to see, taking it as proof as he was better than what Aiji said though he wouldn't be able to use it as proof. Aiji entered the room with two bags in hand from a nearby drug store. Maya forced a yawn back down and Aiji sighed. "If you're tired then go to sleep." Aiji commented taking out what he'd bought and setting it on the floor near the bed. Out came vitamin rich water and medicated drink mixes, gel strips and ice packs, lastly came two plastic wrapped bunches of vitamin lollipops. Maya squealed and sat up too quickly soon retching in a metal bin Aiji expertly placed in his lap. Maya flushed, though the fever hid the reaction. "Candy does not deserve that kind of reaction." Aiji muttered, not one to understand Maya's almost addiction to candy pops. Maya grumbled to himself and Aiji smiled, Maya wasn't sick often, actually rarely though he ate such bad food. Aiji stayed as Maya finally fell back asleep. Maya was mortified that Aiji stayed, as he routinely kept emptying his stomach in the metal bin. Often after he tried drinking or eating anything. Aiji, after he emptied the bucket went back to tell Maya he had to go home to find Maya curled in a tight miserable ball clinging to a bright soft bunny he had Aiji take from his closet. Aiji sighed as he sat back down, knowing already he wouldn't leave. Who could after seeing the normally so energetic look so dejected? Aiji sat with his back to the bed setting the bin next to him. Maya was soon quietly playing with his short hair. Aiji leaned back and started singing Maya back to sleep.

** Rule four: No eating sweets.**

Aiji sighed; Maya was indeed quite a pain. He refused to dye his hair for the new video until Aiji tried the new lollipop Maya had found the same day they decided the color that would match his hair. Aiji didn't eat sweets so he refused. At first Maya just prodded with 'Have just a taste!' but soon refused to even go to the hairdresser to do his hair. Aiji would have agreed if it was anything else, but Aiji just couldn't eat sweets. Never mind the feeling Aiji got that if he gave into Maya in the sweet department Maya would be sticking lollipops in his mouth for the rest of eternity. The though gave way to ridiculous images that soon gave way to provocative images. Aiji had found that he hadn't as 'just friends' feelings for Maya as a fan-girl had stuck indecent pictures of her-self and three friends in skimpy bathing suits. The sheer jealousy he felt after Maya commented seriously that they looked good in them wasn't a friend kind of feeling.

Aiji shook his head clear of his thoughts as he continued trying to tune his new guitar. Maya walked in and Aiji stopped tuning with a twang of his strings. Having dyed his hair the day before to a natural black and an almost candy yellow Aiji felt slightly like a bumble bee. Though Maya still pouted at being forced to go, even Aiji would openly admit he looked great. Maya was naturally pale skinned; the bright neon candy pink suited him even more. It matched Maya's own coloring, as his lips were always a light plump bitable pink. Aiji stopped himself and went back to tuning his guitar as Maya joined him on a stool nearby. Maya continued pouting as he stared at the table. After long moments Aiji paused.

"No candy today?" Aiji teased, honestly disliking a depressed Maya. Maya shook his head. "Why don't you have any candy? The company is possibly single-handedly funded by you." Aiji continued teasing though he stopped as Maya slunk lower down.

"I got it all taken away because I was 'harassing people.'" Maya muttered and Aiji sighed setting his guitar down. Aiji turned in his seat to face Maya. "I wasn't." He muttered.

"Who took it?" Aiji asked and as soon as the name left Maya's mouth in a sad mumble Aiji was up and moving swiftly to the office. Maya stumbled behind Aiji as his strong grip on Maya's forearm left Maya with no other choice. The door to the office opened with a loud bang and both Maya and the man jolted. "Why was Maya's candy taken?" Aiji asked as he dropped Maya's arm. The man cleared his throat and Maya fidgeted.

"Because Maya was harassing you to eat his '_lollipop'_." The man spoke quietly and Aiji scoffed. "Do you have a problem with this?" The man asked. Aiji paused before grinning in his mind; now knowing how to make Maya happy and repay the man for his irritation.

"Yeah, because you took the candy I couldn't agree to suck his lollipop." Aiji spoke so calmly, putting emphasis on the same word the man did, causing him to get flustered and Maya to flush. "So will you please give Maya back his candy as there wasn't any complaint lodged?" The man nodded and quickly returned the candy. "Thank you." Aiji turned and left and paused outside for Maya to catch up. Maya paused as Aiji opened the small container and seeing that all of the lollipops were the new kind he was supposed to try Aiji took one and to the surprise of Maya, promptly started eating the candy.

** Rule five: No getting involved with band members.**

And this was the rule Maya was currently having Aiji break. If Aiji was honest he would have known it would happen the first time he broke a rule for the now pink vocalist. It had all started with the pink stockings. Aiji had pointed them out as a joke.

"Hey Maya-taan!" Aiji called and Maya knew by the name he was going to be teased. "These would look perfect on you now!" Maya turned to see Aiji holding neon pink stockings, made of cotton they would be durable and light enough to wear anytime. The plain cotton belts were dyed to match with vibrant double bows hiding the clasps to keep the stockings from slipping. Aiji laughed at Maya's stunned face and put the stockings back turning away and walking a short distance away to look at a magazine on hair care. Aiji missed Maya secretively slipping the stockings and another item in Maya's basket of things to buy and taking a pair of leather gloves to cover the items.

"Funny funny Aiji, I'm going to pay are you done?" Aiji waved Maya away as Maya had planned as Aiji noticed an article about popular bands and how to get their hair without the damage. Aiji walked back to the cashier paying for the magazine as Maya took his bag of items from the counter. Aiji also bought a small sucker and four large round lollipops. Maya raised a brow at such a difference before they left the store Aiji set the large lollipops in Maya's bag and raised the smaller lollipop, eating it without a word. "I knew you could eat sweets!" Maya almost shouted causing Aiji to jump. "I knew it!" Maya had started bouncing as they walked; Aiji watched amusedly his head following the bounces. Heading to Aiji's apartment Maya paused at a candy shop and Aiji chuckled, pulling him away. Maya groaned like a child making Aiji smile.

"I got you candy remember? Just eat that." Maya looked back and Aiji sighed. "What?"

"They were making taffy…" Maya muttered and Aiji paused. Maya sighed then dug in his bag and took out one of the lollipops and started snickering.

"What?" Aiji asked, Maya simply held out the lollipop and Aiji looked the lollipop over. "Chopu, this is…" Aiji paused as he read the label. "Orgasm in a candy…this is like that one drink. Neuro something." Aiji commented remembering past experiences. "Think this would work?" Maya shrugged, no longer in a bad mood. "You should try it." Aiji prompted.

"Why should I try it first?" Maya asked grabbing Aiji's arm so they could pause in the busy intersection. Aiji held out the candy to Maya as the vocalist eyed the light purple candy.

"I don't have a big mouth, see?" Aiji opened his mouth and Maya frowned. Maya took two fingers and spread Aiji's mouth and grinned.

"Again, _liar_." Maya smiled as they started walking again. "Hey can I stay the night at your place?" Maya asked scratching the back of his head and getting jolted as someone pushed past him muttering he was too slow. Aiji caught Maya and sighed.

"Well depends on the reason for staying." Aiji asked and Maya sighed.

"I haven't had a sleep over since I was sick and so far you're the only one who hasn't laughed at me." Maya looked self-conscious and Aiji frowned.

"Well, why would you want to spend even more time with me? Already five days a week." Aiji teased and Maya turned pink, though Aiji was too busy with unlocking his door.

"Because you didn't tell the guys that I cry when I puke and you ate candy for me and don't yell at me for being immature." Maya grinned at Aiji who just noticed the pinker flush to his skin. "Besides, you've already slept over at my house, it's my turn!" Maya turned the mood from slightly personal back to the casual playfulness that was Maya. Aiji nodded and Maya yelled and hugged the guitarist, smacking his shoulder with his bag.

"Okay, okay Maya but I'm not sleeping on the couch." Aiji teased as Maya flushed.

"I didn't ask you to!" Maya retorted and Aiji laughed. Turning to grin at Maya Aiji opened his door and motioned Maya in. "Should we go to my house to get clothes?" Maya asked Aiji wondering himself. Aiji shook his head as he shut his door.

"No my clothes should fit you." Aiji walked to his living room sitting on the couch.

"Well, if you say so." Maya conceded looking around Aiji's house as he rocked on his heels. Aiji watched him for a moment thinking how child-like the singer was.

"Go ahead and look around, I'm going to finish the magazine." Aiji watched as Maya grinned at him and hurried down the hall. As Maya found the bathroom he hurried and looked around for anything embarrassing, he then looked for Aiji's bed, and on finding it ran to jump.

"Maya." Aiji called from the doorway startling Maya as he was in mid jump and Aiji laughed as Maya bounced off the bed to unsteadily land on his feet, falling back on the floor.

"You. Are. Evil." Maya gasped as he stood back up. Maya walked around the bed and pushed at Aiji to get far enough away to try again. Aiji and leaned against the door and watched Maya before turning and walking to answer his telephone. Maya sighed and lay against the bed, smelling the shampoo Aiji used on the pillow and then Maya shot up and locked the bedroom door and yelled that he was changing through the door. Hearing Aiji yell something back but not understanding what he said Maya shrugged and took the bag from the store. Peeling the loose jeans from his legs Maya tossed his baggy shirt off on top of his jeans, left in his bright socks which Maya took off as well and set on top of his shirt, clad only in dark briefs Maya turned to his bag. Brushing his neon hair out of his way he took the stockings from earlier and held them up. Holding them against his legs to begin with Maya sighed slightly; since he was young he never had a lot of body hair which had often worked in his favor and often just got rid any slight hair he had. The stocking thusly slid on smoothly up his legs and stopped around the middle of his thigh. Maya flushed slightly when he realized he hadn't been paying attention and put the socks on bow inside instead of out like they were supposed to be. Maya gently took the stock off then slid the thin cotton on the right foot, moving the bows to attach the clip into place so it didn't move then replaced the bow. After he put the other sock on Maya dug in the bag past random objects that had caught his attention in the store and the candy Aiji bought him to the bottom of the bag where fishnet arm-warmers of the same color as the stockings sat. Maya set them on the bed along with random black bracelets he had got from the store, only a few as he already had two spiked leather rings on his right wrist. Maya slid his pants back up; covering the stockings till they could be normal socks, Maya certainly loved bright colors enough for them not to be out of place on him. His dark jeans was low on his hips but his baggy and vibrantly colored shirt, the pattern was as if someone had took neon colors and whipped a grey tee with it.

"Maya." Aiji knocked on the door as he called out. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, are you hungry?" Maya asked back as he slid the arm warmers on and the black spiked bracelets. "How about I treat to dinner?" Maya asked as he opened the door.

"Hey did you get those at the store?" Aiji asked and Maya nodded turning around to show Aiji. "It goes well with you." Aiji commented and Maya smiled. "So what are you hungry for?" Aiji asked as he moved away from leaning on the doorframe.

"Udon. Or something with noodles." Maya commented and Aiji thought.

"There's a noodle place near here. Want to go there?" Maya nodded and they started out of the apartment, Aiji noting Maya had different socks and wondered lightly if he was going to forget the other ones at his house. "Hey Maya, why don't you date?" Aiji didn't know why he asked the question, it just came out. Maya paused slightly before the continued walking through the slightly dark streets. Maya seemed to be thinking hard about something.

"I don't think it would be fair to any girl I date." Maya started talking softly and Aiji had to lean closer. "I already have someone in my mind that's perfect; they would always come in second. That's not fair." Maya surprised Aiji sometimes; he was always so carefree Aiji forgot sometimes that Maya was actually smarter than he acted.

"That's incredibly mature Maya." Aiji patted Maya's shoulder and barely caught an almost bitter smile from Maya before the singer's face changed with a laugh.

"Sounds smart, _feels_ like I'm subjecting myself to hell." Maya waved Aiji away. "Where's this place anyway?" Aiji knew Maya asked the question to change the subject.

"On the corner up there with the royal blue sign." Aiji pointed and Maya smiled.

"Hey isn't that the place you get lunch for the band when we get called in on a day off?" Maya asked and Aiji chuckled. "What? What's so funny?"

"It was only one time Maya." Aiji clarified and Maya flushed.

"It was a nice gesture." Maya muttered and Aiji just barely caught it over the honking and shouts of the traffic nearby. They were quiet until they entered the shop; Maya was jolted by a man leaving with armfuls of objects and sighed as they realized the man had dirtied Maya's pants. "Damn." Maya muttered moving to a nearby stand for takeout with napkins and anything you could need to take to eat the food. Taking napkins Maya almost rubbed in the light spot before Aiji stopped him. "What?"

"We'll get out once we get back to my house, let's order." Aiji watched Maya stare at the strange creamy stain. "Maya. Food." Maya looked at the menu and sighed slightly.

"Should we share something? I'm not hugely hungry." Maya muttered straightening and Aiji shrugged. "Let's share a double lunch." Maya suggested and Aiji nodded. Ordering the food as Aiji got what they would need from the stand. Ten minutes later they were on their way home and the conversation was almost dead. Aiji shifted slightly and although he knew Maya talked less when he was hungry he couldn't help feeling nervous.

"So who's the person that you think is perfect?" Aiji asked to change the topic. "Do I know her?" Maya chuckled slightly, knowing Aiji would at some point bring the topic back up.

"Well, yes and no." Maya answered swinging the bag of food in his left hand. "You ask a lot of personal questions." Maya muttered and Aiji laughed.

"Well, then ask some of your own and it won't matter as much." Aiji commented and Maya laughed knowing Aiji would comment like he did.

"So why don't you date?" Maya asked, hoping to hit a sore spot and Aiji chuckled.

"Because I'm not allowed to." Aiji responded simply throwing Maya off.

"Why not?" Maya asked bluntly.

"I don't go for the appropriate type for someone of my position." Aiji chuckled and Maya huffed as they waited to cross a street. Aiji simply scratched at his shoulder.

"What do you mean by the wrong type? Who's deciding what kind of woman you should date?" Maya asked poking Aiji in the arm and the guitarist laughed.

"That's the problem though, it wouldn't be a female." Aiji was half-way glad Maya didn't jump back in a homophobe episode. Maya just went silent.

"Is that why you've been so quiet?" Maya asked and Aiji paused, Maya tugged his arm as Aiji had stopped in the middle of the street.

"I guess it is." Aiji muttered and Maya laughed at the confused face Aiji sported.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'd happily date you." Maya sang gaining stares from those they passed by. Aiji didn't reply and they walked in companionable silence until they entered Aiji's home. "Food!" Maya sang, obviously put out of his own quiet mood with the idea of eating. Maya set the food next to Aiji's bags on the living room coffee table and sat cross-legged and bounced closer to the table. Aiji sat on the next side of the table after getting cold drinks for both of them from his refrigerator, hearing Maya swear Aiji looked over to see Maya in the process of taking his shirt off and looking at a stain. Standing Aiji sighed.

"Come on, we should take care of it before they stain too badly." Maya stood nervously though Aiji didn't know why and Aiji led Maya to the back of his apartment where stood a small but hardworking washer and dryer. "Put your clothes in the washer while I get you a change of clothes." Aiji didn't stay for Maya to object. Maya stood for a moment scrunching his stocking covered feet on the slightly cool tile. Finally, deciding enough was enough took off his stained pants and shirt, standing in his stockings and briefs. Maya reached up on a shelf for the washing fluid as Aiji opened the door. He was actually very surprised to see Maya in stockings, the bows in the middle of each lean thigh Maya's bare torso visible to him as Maya didn't notice him walking in. Aiji could feel his face heat as he realized that with the recent hair coloring everything on Maya, excluding his light pale skin and dark underwear, was a pink shade.

"Aiji!" Maya yelped finally noticing the older man. "You need to made more noise!" Aiji smirked, knowing Maya was embarrassed.

"Well, you should pay more attention." Aiji held up black shorts and a baggy white tank top. Aiji had looked hard for the shorts, knowing they'd be tight on Maya though longer than Maya's almost boy-short short underwear, not by much. Maya took the clothes and almost went to the bathroom to change, but noticing that Aiji pretty much saw everything anyway, decided to stay. He stepped out of Aiji's way as the older man started the wash, slipping the shorts on Maya didn't notice Aiji watching him slightly. Maya lifted the shirt up and looked it over, wondering where the front and the back was, no tags could be found by Maya, marbleize black design on the white shirt had no discernible front. Aiji chuckled making Maya blush and Aiji lifted the shirt out of Maya's hands and flipped it over gathering it up and as Maya's lifted his arms like a child Aiji slipped it over his arms. "Was that hard?" Aiji asked and Maya stuck out his tongue. The two made their way back to the living room and finished eating without any other issues. Maya had eventually out of boredom for the both of them got Aiji to agree to share with Maya the Chopu candy. Maya easily fit the candy, not as large as Aiji made it out to be.

"How do you know when it's working?" Maya asked in boredom as they watched a movie that had sat in Aiji's movie player unwatched. It was something to do with some mythology. Neither was actually paying attention, Aiji couldn't pay attention because the vision of Maya in the washer room kept popping in his head; Maya couldn't because it really didn't interest him. "Aiji?" Maya asked noting how zoned out the older man was. Maya leaned in front of Aiji noting with his carefully hidden sharp mind how Aiji's face flushed when the man finally noticed how close the other was. "Aiji are you okay?"

"Yeah I wasn't paying attention what were you saying?" Aiji asked trying not to notice how Maya left his usual light brown contacts out and his naturally dark brown were almost luminous if Aiji didn't feel guilty calling another man's eye such.

"Are you horny?" Aiji flushed darker at the intensely personal and slightly accurate question. "Is that how we know the suckers are working?" Maya sat back against the couch, they both were sitting on the floor with their back to it and Aiji looked at Maya as Maya popped the sucker out, the slightly wet sound having a predictable effect on his already slightly lusty mind.

"It doesn't say; how many have you eaten?" Aiji asked and Maya held up two fingers and Aiji scoffed slightly. "Well are you thinking anything dirty?" Aiji asked honestly wondering now himself weather the pops would work or not. Maya drew his crossed legs up, the shirt bunching around his waist and the shorts tightening two inches above the stockings. Aiji moved his eyes to the TV as fight on screen grew loud. Maya sighed slightly and set his head on his knees.

"Usually a little bit." Maya caught Aiji's almost shocked stare. "Come on, I am male you know." Aiji chuckled and drew his legs up too. "But like I said only a little so not anything out of the ordinary." Aiji shifted as his foot cracked. "Hey, so if you don't go for girls, what's your type of male?" Aiji chuckled at Maya's polite but juvenile question.

"Well really right now I only find one person attractive, kind of like you and your girl." Maya motioned for him to continue. "Okay, Japanese, around my height I guess, mature with a lot of childish left in." Maya chuckled. "I know, I'm too stern for that type of person, I get told it all the time." Aiji rubbed at his arms self-consciously, not wanting to admit how much that statement had hurt him. Maya moved over and gave Aiji an awkward hug, poking Aiji in the shoulder with the Chopu stick.

"Aww you're not a tight ass Aiji!" Maya almost yelled making the situation awkward. Aiji chuckled Maya's distinct brand of caring always made him feel better. Maya paid attention at the worst time to the movie as a steamy sex scene wound out between the hero and his sex interest. Aiji noticed Maya frowning slightly at the screen.

"What are you frowning at Maya?" Aiji asked and Maya glanced at him, embarrassed.

"I wondered if it hurt for the girl. He looks like he's trying to kill her not kissing." Aiji laughed as Maya turned red. "It's a normal thought!" Maya pushed at Aiji who hadn't stopped laughing. Maya crossed his arms across the tops of his knees and kept pouting. Aiji noticed this and realized he might have hurt Maya's feelings.

"Oh come on, you know I'm not laughing at you." Aiji pushed Maya's shoulders lightly and the pink haired man turned to him.

"Fine, kiss me." Maya's eyes narrowed at Aiji, as if daring him to say know and face his wrath, which was in fact, quite formidable. Aiji gulped lightly, his head running with thoughts, was Maya joking or worse yet was he serious, and finally could Aiji stop touching the singer after one kiss? Aiji shifted and Maya pushed at Aiji. "Kiss me like that guy onscreen."

"Why?" Aiji asked warily, bringing his own lean legs up to cover his lap and chest.

"Because I want to know how it feels." Maya answered almost immediately and Aiji eyed him again. Shifting Maya sat on his legs in font of Aiji and stared at him. "Why not?"

"Haven't you ever ki-" Aiji started before Maya launched at him and held his head fast between his hands and kissed him. Maya shifted forward as Aiji stared wide eyed forward, almost scared at himself at the sudden and heady urge to push Maya down and see if everything on Maya tasted as sweet as his mouth. Maya sat back and as Aiji didn't move Maya bit his lip in worry, wondering if he had gone too far and enjoying slightly the faint taste of Aiji on his lips. "Stop biting your lip or I'll do it for you." Aiji snapped; his voice low and dangerous his eyes dark and narrow. Maya nearly fell back in surprise before a slow grin started on his face as he realized he hadn't offended the guitarist.

"Okay." Maya deliberately bit his lip so hard it left his teeth impression on his plump lower lip. Maya smiled slightly at Aiji. "Come on, no strings attached." Maya teased him.

"There's always a string with you, Maya." Aiji commented and Maya frowned.

"Not today." Maya pressed and Aiji felt a slight numb feeling come over him. And Maya pressed their lips together again, his eyes closed hard and tension filled the younger's body. Aiji didn't have a heart to push Maya away forever and Aiji pressed at Maya's chest and sat staring at Maya, the vocalist for once never cracking a half nervous smile or doing something childish. Aiji didn't give anything away to Maya from his eyes, his face blank though his lips were slightly bruised. Aiji dropped his knees and pulled Maya to him and in his lap as Maya scrambled to him. Brows furrowed, Aiji's hands wrinkled Maya's shirt with the tightness of his shirt. Maya gave a slight groan as Aiji softened the rough kiss, Maya shifted to sit across Aiji's lap a leg on each side. Aiji swallowed a groan as the action brought a straight jolt of lust to Aiji's lap fighting hard to keep restrained. Sensing this Maya broke apart from Aiji and pounded a fit on Aiji's chest. "Kiss me!" Maya could feel bitter frustration choke his throat and as his fist rested on Aiji Maya bowed his head slightly. "Please…" Aiji raised his hands to cup the sides of Maya's neck his thumbs tilting Maya's face back up to look at him.

"I don't kiss like that." Aiji spoke quietly and Maya looked back down.

"I know; you only kiss me when I cry." Maya moved to get up, ready to walk home as he was if he could. Aiji tightened his grip on Maya's neck. Maya swallowed heavily as Aiji, keeping his eye's on the slight tremble in Maya's lower lip, kissed him again. Aiji broke the kiss but stayed two inches away, still watching Maya's lips. Aiji continued doing nothing but simple soft kisses until the tremble was gone and Maya's breathing was slightly faster. They connected in another stare before Maya grabbed Aiji's cheeks and pressed his lips to Aiji so violently their teeth almost crashed through their lips. Maya moved closer and a groan left Aiji making Maya gain confidence. Maya stood and Aiji stood as well, without speaking Aiji walked backward to his bedroom, Maya kissing him all the way.

"I promise to kiss you anytime." Aiji murmured and Maya chuckled softly, the bitter feeling that hadn't left him lessened slightly. "Do you want to-" Aiji pulled away to ask.

"Yes." Maya answered and pushed Aiji onto his own bed with a relieved laugh. Aiji's eyes had gone wide with shock before he smiled. Maya climbed on the bed as well and Aiji couldn't help the softer edge to his look as Maya had him sit up to fix the pillows so Aiji's back wouldn't hurt. Aiji swallowed again as he pulled Maya back into his lap. Kissing him with more confidence Maya let his hands wander across Aiji's shoulders, gaining confidence as Aiji rubbed comforting circles on the back of his hips. Aiji peeled off the baggy top and Maya kneeled on the bed to take off the shorts, with some happiness Aiji noted. Aiji let Maya take his shirt off and Maya stopped, noticing a large red splotch on Aiji's chest and felt a pang of guilt.

"Maya, I'm not a glass doll. It's okay." Maya smiled at Aiji, still surprised at the other's talent to know how he felt. Aiji swallowed as Maya stood off the bed to take his briefs off. "I'm going to lock my door. I'll be right back." Maya chuckled as Aiji, forgetting his state of undress hurried to lock the door. Aiji locked the deadbolt as well, now that his recent fantasy and longtime mental obsession was accepting of his sexual variances from the average guy next door. Walking back in the room Aiji stopped with a sharp intake of his breath, Maya lied on Aiji's bed leaning against the pillow and with his legs drawn up slightly. Maya in that moment looked like a large piece of living candy and as innocent as Aiji ever saw him. In that moment Aiji knew both why he broke his rules for Maya and that he was going to obliterate the last from even his memory.


End file.
